1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to guitar string clamps and more particularly pertains to a new capo device for a stringed instrument for quickly and effectively clamping strings to the fingerboard of a stringed instrument.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of guitar string clamps is known in the prior art. More specifically, guitar string clamps heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,792,969; U.S. Pat. No. 5,492,045; U.S. Pat. No. 4,324,165; U.S. Pat. No. 4,250,790; U.S. Pat. No. 4,104,947; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 257,988. None of the prior art allows the user to essentially clip the capo device to the fingerboard of the stringed instrument unlike the present invention.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new capo device for a stringed instrument. The inventive device includes a frame capable of extending about a fingerboard of a stringed instrument; and also includes an assembly for clamping strings to the fingerboard of the stringed instrument; all features not described nor suggested by the prior art.
In these respects, the capo device for a stringed instrument according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of quickly and effectively clamping strings to the fingerboard of a stringed instrument.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new capo device for a stringed instrument which has many of the advantages of the guitar string clamps mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new capo device for a stringed instrument which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art guitar string clamps, either alone or in any combination thereof.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the capo device for a stringed instrument in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new capo device for a stringed instrument which has many of the advantages of the guitar string clamps mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new capo device for a stringed instrument which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art guitar string clamps, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new capo device for a stringed instrument for quickly and effectively clamping strings to the fingerboard of a stringed instrument.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new capo device for a stringed instrument that is easy and convenient to set up and use.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new capo device for a stringed instrument that allows the user to quickly attach and detach the capo device to the fingerboard.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.